


Little White Box

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drarry, Heart, Key, Love, M/M, Pranks, birthdaypranks, lock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Every year on their birthdays, the legendary rivals of Hogwarts would pull a nasty prank on each other. It was tradition, a way of life. And then one year, out of the blue, there is no prank on Draco's birthday. Instead of a prank, Draco receives a little white box...//Completed//Word count: 3.6k





	Little White Box

**Author's Note:**

> Still blown away by the amount of support, like you guys end me hshdshahsahhahsa I love you all so much!

"Oi Potter! Don't you know what day it is?" Draco sneered as he caught up to Potter in the hallway. He would honestly be offended if Potter forgot after all these years.

"Of course Malfoy. It's your birthday." Potter replied, rolling his eyes.

"Where's my annual prank then?" Draco snicked, suspicious of the unusual tame day he's had. Something wasn't right.

"I don't have one planned this year. Actually, this year, I got you something." Potter shrugged, pulling his lip between his teeth. He almost looked...sheepish.

Yup, something definitely wasn't right.

~

Every year on their birthdays, they would pull pranks on each other. Every year without fail. It had become known through Hogwarts as the 'Birthday Woes', because on July 31st and June 5th, the entire school had watch their backs just because of them. However, just like everything else, it eventually became routine. A tradition. The Potter-Malfoy thing. It started out quite innocent actually, not to mention completely coincidental. Draco had charmed Harry's hair white for that day, having no clue it was his birthday, only finding out later when Granger screamed into his face for ruining Harry's 13th birthday. Since then, they both made it a mission to pull a rather nasty prank on each other on their birthdays.

Basically, it was seeing who could piss higher.

And for years, it's been this way. Each time they managed to come up with something new, something creative and unexpected for each other. They'd plan days ahead, to make sure everything was ready, just to soil the other's special day. Most, if not all of the Hogwarts was over it by now. Of course, Fred and George were always giddy, waiting to see what it was this year. They particularly enjoyed this little tradition. Imagine their surprise when one day, Harry came up to them to tell them there would be no prank for Malfoy's birthday this year. With a crooked grin he informed that this year, he had something different planned entirely.

~

"You got me something?" Draco faltered, that wasn't right. 

"Yup." Potter shrugged again, refusing to look at the blonde.

"What the fuck?" Draco snarled. They weren't friends, they didn't get each other _presents_. No, they made sure to ruin each other's birthday as much as possible. Draco still didn't forget Potter pouring Bubotour puss over his head that one year. He couldn't wash it out of his hair for weeks. 

However, Potter only shrugged yet again, not answering Draco's question. The blonde repeated himself, but Potter ignored him once more. 

~

"No prank?" The twins asked, quite taken aback by this sudden turn of events. Harry shook his head and leaned closer, whispering his plan to them hurriedly. The matching grins of delight on their faces made Harry aware they supported him no matter how badly his plan ended. And it would end badly, that much was certain.

~

"Potter. What the fuck are you talking about? Stop ignoring me!" Draco jammed his fingers into Potter's shoulders, halting him and shaking the raven. Potter finally turned to look at Draco and pulled out a small white box out of his pocket.

"Happy birthday Malfoy." He said, pushing the box into Draco's hands. The blonde glared at it. There had to be some kind of hex in that stupid box. It couldn't have been that simple. Not after so long of pulling pranks. Potter waited for Draco to open it, huffing:

"No, it's not hexed." He chided, and Draco's lip curled derisively. He opened the lid, and inside, on a small black cushion, lay a small, gold wrought key.

"A key? What does it unlock?" Draco asked picking it up, observing it closer. A small snake seemed to be wrapped around it, and it almost made him smile. _Almost._

"That's for me to know and you to figure out Malfoy." Potter cocked his head, and walked away. Draco glared after him, having half a mind to chase him and force the answer out. But, that would be pathetic. No, Draco was smart enough to figure this challenge out on his own. He would _not_ let Potter outsmart him.

~

"So, you want one with a snake? Harry mate, if there was ever a bigger cliche.." Fred tutted, giving Harry the small key anyways. Harry just shrugged and smiled gratefully at them,

"Oh shush Fred, Harry's plan takes guts." George punched his twin lightly in the shoulder. Fred pretended to be mortally wounded:

"He's a Gryffindor. Guts come with the package."

~

"Pansy!" Draco yelped as soon as he entered the common room. She looked up from her homework calmly. She knew what was coming.

"Potter didn't prank me this year." Draco deadpanned.

Pansy stood corrected.

"Instead, he got me a gift." Draco continued to drop bombshells. He held out the small white box for her to take and she did, lifting the lid and looking at the small key inside it. 

"This is interesting. What does it unlock?" The girl picked it up and turned it over in her hands. A snake, of course. She rolled her eyes at it.

"I don't know. The bastard wouldn't tell me." Draco shrugged and grabbed it all out of Pansy's hands, tucking it away into his robes.

"You're keeping it?" She asked yet again, grinning like a hyena.

"Of course. I'm going to figure this out Pansy. Potter will not outsmart me. I won't allow it." Draco scoffed, as if it were obvious.

~

"Harry, are you sure about this? Once you do it, there's no turning back." 

Fred asked a week before Malfoy's birthday. They'd been planning with Harry, and Fred just wanted to make sure this was what Harry really wanted. It was a very...His thoughts were cut off by Harry's bright voice:

"I'm sure."

~

Needless to say, Draco had spent the entire year sneaking out at night and trying the key in every goddamn lock in Hogwarts, and none opened. The key either didn't fit, didn't turn or just wasn't big enough. He had come close to getting caught multiple times, the conundrum slowly driving him _insane._ What the fuck did Potter set him up for? Wandering floor after floor at night, feeling like an utter fool, yet his curiosity would not give him a break, egging him on to just find the fucking lock.

~

"So, this is for next year right?" George gave Harry the small package, and Harry nodded. He pushed his glasses further up onto his nose:

"Think he'll figure it out?" He asked, thumbing the package. 

"For sure. Malfoy's smart. I don't know how he'll react though." Fred shrugged.

"Clock me in the face possibly." Harry snickered, and thanked the twins for helping get him what he needed.

~

Draco had started becoming more and more frantic as month after month melted away, and he _still _hadn't figured out what the fucking key unlocked. He was so mad at the tiny object. Many times, his rage piqued and he nearly chucked it into the Black lake in a bout of frustration. However, the thought of _never_ finding out what the key unlocked made him angrier than anything else, which is why he never did. He'd taken to wearing the key around his neck, in case there was ever a lock he hadn't tried yet. It was very important to figure this out. Potter's remarks in the hallways weren't helping in the least either:

"Figure out what it unlocks yet Malfoy?"

"Surely you've figured it out by now. There's no way you, a Malfoy, couldn't figure out something simple from me, a measly Gryffindor."

"Solved the riddle yet?" 

Draco never dignified these obvious pokes with any response, but goddammit if it wasn't consuming him.

~

"Harry.." The twins muttered when they'd seen him walk into the common room with poofy eyes. They pulled him off to the side, and simultaneously hugged him, asking what was wrong. Harry muttered into the hug:

"Him."

They'd known who he was referring to, of course, but it still made them sad that their friend was so upset over it all.

~

Slowly, the year was crawling to its end.

"Draco, honestly, you've been obsessed with that stupid key all year long. Just leave it alone already." Pansy tssked, pointing at the key around Draco's neck.

"No Pansy. I have to figure out what it unlocks." He snapped.

"Why? Why is it so important?" She shot back, twirling her black hair around her finger.

"Because Potter gave it to me." Draco rolled his eyes. It should be obvious by now that if it was from Potter, it was a challenge, and Draco never stepped down from a challenge.

~

"Did he say anything to you about it?" The twins engaged, with curious smiles one lovely evening. Harry just grinned and shook his head:

"No, but he glares at me even more than usual. I bet it's driving him up the wall."

"No doubt about that mate. We were sneaking around the castle last night, and found him slinking around, trying every lock he came across. It was hilarious. Fred nearly burst our cover though, with his intolerable snickering." George chuckled.

"Almost time for phase 2..." Harry murmured to himself, feeling sick for just a moment.

~

And then, the year ended, and they were packing to go home for the summer. As much as Draco loathed this, it also meant there would be more locks to try, although he knew it would be absolutely ridiculous that Potter should have the key to something outside of Hogwarts, still, he was so desperate by this point that he'd take anything.

On the train, he had the displeasure of running into Potter, who only gave him a bright, infuriating smile:

"Figure it out yet? You're a smart boy, you've had to have figured out by now. I'm honestly disappointed in you Malfoy."

Hearing that Potter was disappointed in him hit him harder than he'd admit, as he just roughly shoved past him, not giving a response just like he never did whenever Potter pried around about the key.

~

Harry sat in their compartment, quiet and subdued, just like he always was when returning to the Dursleys. At least this summer, he'd have something to look forward to, even if it did make him anxious.

Phase 2.

~

"Mother. Do you happen to know what this key unlocks?" Draco felt immensely embarrassed asking his mom that, but she only smiled gently and took a look at the key. Her eyes widened for a moment as she grasped it, but her smile never faltered.

"Who gave this to you, Dragon?" She asked instead, handing the key back. Draco had half a mind not to tell her, but then shrugged:

"Potter." 

Her smile only widened, though she said nothing.

~

The summer was slow, and painful, as it always was with the Dursleys. Harry pressed back an eyeroll when Vernon went on and on about something imaginary Harry did wrong this time, not really listening to a single word. His mind wandered back to his trunk, his robes tucked away safely inside it, the parcel still in the pocket. He couldn't wait for the summer to end.

~

By the time the summer was through, Draco had tried every single lock in the Manor, of course, none budged. He knew they wouldn't, but he still tried anyways. He also pressed his mother for answers about the coy looks she always gave him while he ran around the Manor, sticking the key into every lock, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Still, Narcissa remained tight-lipped. It was clear she knew _something_, and Draco felt quite honestly betrayed that she wouldn't tell him.

~

"This is it Harry. This is the year." The twins pep talked Harry through the whole ride, and he only laughed and chuckled along with their jokes.

"I bet Malfoy ran around the entirety of his overly large house frantically looking for the stupid lock." Fred snorted, when suddenly, their compartment door was yanked open, and there stood Malfoy, a permanent jeer etched into his face.

"There you fucking are Potter." He sniffed, then dragged Harry up by the collar. "Fucking tell me what the goddamn key unlocks." He barked, and Harry smiled at him. 

Fred and George were weak with laughter next to them, and it only served to tick Draco off more. He shook Harry, who allowed Malfoy to have his little tantrum, his smile never slipping.

"Tell me Potter!" He nearly begged, just barely avoiding it by raising his voice a little higher. Harry shook his head:

"Nope. Figure it out." 

A scoff of frustration and Harry was released, Malfoy storming out of the compartment. Harry lasted for about another second before joining the Weasley twins in their bouts of helpless laughter. 

How he loved that he drove Malfoy nuts. Though the blonde needn't worry, he'll find out soon enough what the key unlocks.

~

The train was the last straw for Draco. Blaise and Pansy were being insufferable about the key, and it had really made him snap. He stormed out and peeked into every compartment, looking for that stupid, fucking head of raven hair. If he had to beat him up for answers, Draco would. Finally finding Potter, he completely lost it on the git. The Weasley twins were falling off their seats laughing at him but he couldn't care less about them. He was currently shaking Potter, trying to force him to just fucking _tell_ him already. Potter, however, let him have his fit with a stupidly endearing smile on his face, in the end denying Draco an answers:

"Nope. Figure it out." He'd said, and Draco was through. He stormed out of the compartment, made it back to his own, and sulked in his seat all the way back to Hogwarts.

~

June 1st and Harry had almost convinced himself to call off the entire plan, but the twins wouldn't let him. 

"Harry, you have to! This is important to you!" They'd say.

"Don't you dare give up now, or we won't have mercy pranking you." They'd threaten.

"Harry, we understand why you're nervous, but don't give up. You came all the way here, and besides what do you have to lose?" They'd reason.

Though it was all unnecessary really, as Harry was in too deep to back out now, no matter how convincing his arguments against the plan were.

Right. Phase 2. Here we go.

~

"Stop glaring at the box Draco. It won't magically tell you what the key unlocks. Just let me burn it, honestly, you're stressing over this too much." Blaise shook his head when he walked into the dorm only to find Draco sneering at the little white box the key was in. "Draco, a full year has passed. This has gone too far." Blaise continued, going to wretch the stupid box out of Draco's hands. As soon as his fingers touched it, Draco leveled him with a cold gaze:

"Step away Blaise." He rumbled low in his throat, a threat. Rolling his eyes, the dark skinned Slytherin turned away, shaking his head.

~

June 3rd, and Harry walked into the Great Hall, wearing a heart shaped lock around his neck. He sat at the Gryffindor table, interacted with his friends, ignored all of their questions about the lock, and ignored the scalding glares from a certain blonde Slytherin who's been on his mind more than appropriate in the past year. 

~

June 5th, and, just like Harry had predicted, Malfoy was rounding on him, glare pointed at the lock around Harry's neck. As soon as he had Harry sufficiently cornered, he crossed his arms over his chest and spoke:

"What's that?" He jerked his chin at the lock and Harry felt a flutter in his stomach. This was it.

"What do you think it is Malfoy?" Harry pointed shot back, refusing to let his voice quiver.

For a moment, Malfoy seemed to think about it, then the lights clicked on inside, and he scrambled to grab the key from around his neck, quickly coming closer to Harry and jamming it into the lock, and turning. A soft click echoed.

~

_Finally. Fucking finally._ The excitement and relief Draco felt when the key turned was incredible. After being let down by so many locks, he really couldn't take another rejection. This entire situation had created a great distaste of locks in him. The lock opened, and a small rolled up piece of paper tumbled into Draco's palm. What? He glanced up at Potter suspiciously, and found him staring right back, eyes unwavering.

Draco unfurled the piece of parchment, his heart stopping in his throat.

_'It's the key to my heart Malfoy. Happy birthday!'_

He stared at the piece of paper in his hands, mind shutting down. A rustle snapped him out of it, and Potter was disappearing down the hallway, having pushed past the frozen Draco. The blonde sputtered for a moment, not managing to croak out a single word.

~

Harry did it. He couldn't believe he did it. Pushing past the pale, blanched Malfoy, he ran straight to the twins.

"I did it. I actually fucking did it. I can't believe I did it. Oh my god I actually did this--" He rambled as they whooped and cheered for him, patting him on the back.

"We're so proud of you Harry!" They smiled warmly, and, they really were proud. It took courage to admit you loved someone to them, especially if there's years of animosity and prejudice standing between you.

~

Draco stood in the hallway staring at the note for much longer than was necessary. He'd heard the words over and over, until they bleared and blurred together, forcing Draco to look away. What did it mean? _It's obvious you dimwit!_ He scolded himself. Was Potter being serious? _Probably not, but you know you want him to be._ Chided the little annoying voice, and Draco scowled at himself. Of all the things he thought he might unlock, this...this was fucking outrageous, this was an aberration of everything he'd ever known to be true, and it was the sweetest fucking thing anyone had ever done for him. Of course it would come from Potter. It wasn't surprising in the least. His first rejection, Potter. His first enemy, Potter. His first crush, Potter. And now this. Everything seemed to be revolved around the bastard. Or maybe just everything Draco had ever been seemed to revolve around him. 

~

"Harry, you're awfully pale. Are you okay?" Hermione asked, brows furrowing when Harry walked in on wobbly legs. He was fine alright, just couldn't comprehend he'd told Draco the truth finally just yet.

"I'm more than fine, Mione." He answered, smiling wide. Whatever happened between them after this, Harry would welcome it, because it honestly didn't matter. He told Draco the truth, and that was all that was important to him.

~

"You look incredibly happy and it's honestly scaring me." Pansy halted Draco, who walked into the common room with a face splitting grin on his face. He was flushed at least 3 shades of red, but he was smiling.

"I am." He admitted. "I found out what the key unlocks." 

"Really? What is it?" Pansy smiled, chewing on the end of her quill. Draco shook his head:

"Doesn't matter." He was still smiling.

Of all the replies she could have gotten to that question, Pansy felt whiplashed by that one most. _Doesn't matter?! _He'd been damn well obsessed by that fucking key for a _full year_, and now he _finally_ finds out what it is and all the prick has to say is it _doesn't matter? _No matter how long she'd known him, Pansy was certain she'd never quite figure Draco out.

~

July 31st, Harry was once again getting cornered by a very determined looking Malfoy. Despite the calm he was projecting, Harry noted his hands trembled slightly. He let Draco corner him, unsure of where this would lead. 

"I got you a present Potter." He said, though his voice was much softer than it had ever been. 

"Oh?" Harry inquired, interest piqued.

Draco pushed a small black box into Harry's hands.

"Happy birthday Potter.." He murmured and Harry opened it, only to find a silver pocket watch inside it.

"A watch? What do I need the watch for?" He asked, admiring the little present anyway. His heart was fluttering, despite himself.

"To tell time." Draco replied simply. "So that next time you have an earth shattering thing to tell me, you don't wait for years to do it." He continued, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Harry arched an eyebrow at him:

"What's that supposed to mean?" The raven asked.

"It's _supposed_ to mean _Potter_, that you should have told me _sooner_. Unrequited love is _no _fun." Draco deadpanned dryly, and before Harry could even blink, he locked their lips, swallowing the raven's gasp. 

It didn't take Harry long to respond, reveling in the kiss. 

After a few moments, they needed to pull away, and smiled at each other shyly. Neither expected this year to go this way, but neither could say they were bothered.

"Best birthday prank ever, huh?" Draco snorted.

"Yeah. Though I assume you had a merry year running around with the key." Harry chuckled, fingers grazing the golden key that still hung around Draco's neck.

"It drove me fucking insane Potter. How dare you make me wait a year?" The blonde complained, nearly pouting, and Harry chuckled:

"All good things come to those who wait, don't they?" 

Draco shook his head:

"Maybe, but the wait was horrible." He muttered, hiding his face in Harry's mess of hair.

"I did always love driving you insane." Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Draco's tall, slender form.

~

_Fin._


End file.
